


Love Like You

by shoushine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushine/pseuds/shoushine
Summary: If I could begin to beHalf of what you think of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to love--Kageyama goes to see Oikawa perform after their breakup
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Love Like You

Tobio sits in the dim crowd waiting for the performance. He made sure to sit in the front, making sure to be noticed. Tobio opens the pamphlet that was given to him in the entrance. Oikawa Tooru was the front face of it. It’s been years, approximately 3 years, since he had last seen Oikawa. Their parting wasn’t a nice one, the whole relationship they built over 10 years was demolished. Tobio wasn’t sure whose fault it was but now it didn’t matter. 

Soft chatter was among the concert hall. Tobio felt isolated from everyone else as the soft chatter came to an end as the lights dimmed lower. Tobio felt like it was just him alone in the room. 

A spot light appears on a microphone, but no Oikawa. Tobio feels nervous as the first keys of the piano starts. It was the song Oikawa had written shortly after their breakup. The song Tobio listened to on repeat, catching every symbolic message Oikawa was telling him. Oikawa knew Tobio would listen and he conveyed his feelings, his apologies, his guilt into that song. 

Suddenly Oikawa walks out looking perfect as ever. His hair was styled as always, bangs wavy off to the side. He was dressed in a tuxedo, a navy blue one. A tuxedo that matched Tobio’s eyes. Tobio’s heart clenches as the first words, gracefully waves out of Oikawa’s mouth,

**“If I could begin to be**

**Half of what you think of me**

**I could do about anything**

**I could even learn how to love”**

Oikawa sings passionately, clutching the microphone as if he’s afraid it’ll somehow get up and walk away. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are furrowed. Tobio can feel remembrance radiating off Oikawa and seeping into himself. Tobio closes his eyes as he remembers what Oikawa was feeling.

_“Oikawa-senpai, you’re so amazing!” shouts Tobio. “Will you teach me piano one day?” He asked innocently, wide blue eyes staring at the older boy. Oikawa smiles, looking down to his hands that rested on the piano. “No way Tobio-chan.” He said, knowing the fuss Tobio would make._

_“Eh? Why not?” Tobio asks, walking over to the boy, pouting softly. Oikawa raised his head to look at his young kouhai. “Because one day you’ll be better than me and we can’t have that.” Tobio crawls over Oikawa’s lap, straddling him innocently. His big blue eyes stare into Oikawa’s brown ones. “I’ll never be better than you senpai, you’re the best at playing!” Oikawa’s face stays neutral but his eyes show admiration, but it is overlooked as Tobio stared at the beauty of his senpai’s face._

_They were still young, they didn’t know better. Oikawa was 15 while Tobio was 12. Oikawa knew Tobio was more affectionate than the average boy. Oikawa knew that he should’ve taken the situation seriously but his immature mind made the situation into a game. A game of how much he can break his little kouhai._

_Oikawa smiles at the young boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's small frame. “One day I’ll teach you.” Oikawa can hear Tobio’s soft gasp as he buries his head over Tobio’s shoulder. He can already imagine the bright, red face of his kouhai._

If only Tobio knew who Oikawa was at the time, he would’ve never pursued the older boy. 

**“When I see the way you act**

**Wondering when I'm coming back**

**I could do about anything**

**I could even learn how to love**

**Like you”**

Tobio opens his eyes to see Oikawa at the opposite side of the stage, crouching down, singing to his fans. Oikawa always had his ways with girls, he was just a natural charmer. It was something that always scared Tobio growing up. He was always afraid that Oikawa would leave him for a girl who would be able to treat him better.

“ _Oikawa-san, please go on a date with me!” A girl shouts, shoving a small envelope into Oikawa’s hand. Tobio is pressed against the wall, heart thumping rapidly as he waits for Oikawa's response._

_“I’m sorry Mei-chan, I’m too busy for a relationship, please understand.” Oikawa said softly, too soft from a boy like him. It’s silent for a moment, the leaves make sound as the wind tangles through it._

_“Y-Yes, I’m sorry for wasting your time Oikawa-san!” The girl says, running away and passing Tobio. Tobio stared at her as she ran away. She was beautiful, long blonde hair that shaped her porcelain skin._

_“It’s rude to eavesdrop Tobio-chan,” a voice says right next to him. Jumping, Tobio turns to face Oikawa, who was only a couple inches away. Oikawa had a smug smile on for catching Tobio._

_“I didn’t mean to, I was just looking for you when I accidentally overheard,” Tobio says flushed. “I wanted to hear what you were going to say,” Tobio confesses looking down at his clenched hands._

_When Oikawa doesn’t say anything, Tobio looks up. They make eye contact but neither of them say a word. It’s just the trees’ soft rustling that can be heard. Tobio feels his heart beat slightly faster the more Oikawa stays silent._

_“I thought about accepting her confession,” Oikawa finally says. Tobio stays silent, the trees now stop as if it’s shocked by the words. Tobio looks down, feeling his eyes water._

_“Oh,” Tobio says softly, his voice betraying him by cracking. “But then a voice told me to think of you,” Oikawa continues._

_Tobio looks up at Oikawa again, his eyes still watered. Oikawa gently touches Tobio’s face and Tobio leans in. Tobio closes his eyes as Oikawa’s thumb caresses his cheek, wiping away the stray tears that fell._

_“Oikawa-senpai?” Tobio says, looking up at his senpai. “Hm?” Oikawa hums, not taking his eyes away. “Will you accept my confession?” Tobio asks._

_Oikawa for once feels his heart pounds fast at the confession. Oikawa wanted to laugh in his face and tell him no but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Oikawa smiles, a soft, shy smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tobio-chan.”_

**“Love like you”**

Tobio watches as Oikawa walks closer towards his side of the stage. He stares at OIkawa as Oikawa grins, waving at his fans. The piano in the background suddenly speeds up, sounding faster and tense. “The confession” Tobio thinks. 

Oikawa finally notices Tobio. He halts abruptly, shocked to see his ex-boyfriend in the crowd. His face changes from pride to utter guilt. 

Tobio feels his breath taken away. It’s suddenly now a concert for him, not the fans. Oikawa's eyes narrow at Tobio, hatred, guilt, anger all going towards him. Tobio lets out a shaky breath as Oikawa sings the next part of the song, the part Tobio loves yet hates the most.

**“I always thought I might be bad”**

Tobio’s mind flashes to the breakup. The yelling and tears that were exchanged. Oikawa storming out and Tobio falling onto his knees, calling out for Oikawa as sobs fill this empty apartment. 

**“Now I'm sure that it's true 'cause**

**I think you're so good”**

Tobio was always the one who kept the civil ground within their relationship. He always apologized when it wasn’t even his fault. He punished himself and constantly blamed himself. Oikawa always took Tobio for granted.

**“And I'm nothing like you”**

Hatred was spat when Oikawa sang that part. Hatred towards himself or Tobio, it was hard to tell. Both of the ex-lovers’ eyes fill with tears. 

**“Look at you go!**

**I just adore you”**

Oikawa sang in a voice so mocking, that Tobio almost believed. But Tobio knew Oikawa better, he knew it was a way Oikawa just wanted to hurt him.

**“ I wish thatI knew**

**What makes you think I'm so special”**

Oikawa’s voice cracks as the song slows down, as if the small bridge of the song was the most exhausting part. Oikawa stands tall, looking down at Tobio, tears streaming down the singer's face. Tobio lets out a quiet sob, careful to not let the people next to him be disturbed. 

If Tobio could choose his favorite thing about Oikawa, it’d be his voice. 

The way Oikawa would comfort Tobio, the way Oikawa would destroy Tobio, the way Oikawa would cry for Tobio. 

**“If I could begin to do**

**Something that does right by you”**

Tobio couldn’t stay anymore. He couldn’t breathe. 

**“I would do about anything**

**I would even learn how to love”**

Oikawa looks longingly at Tobio, reaching out to him.

**“When I see the way you look**

**Shaken by how long it took**

**I could do about anything**

**I could even learn how to love like**

**You”**

Tobio stands up, not caring about the sudden eyes on him. He doesn’t care about the way Oikawa’s voice quivers as he walks. Tears are streaming down his own eyes, his heart is clenching. 

**“ Love like you…”**

Tobio pushes the door open, turning back to see Oikawa just standing there mid-center, clutching his chest as he cries. Shaking his head, Tobio walks away.

**“ Love me like you”**

The voice fades as Tobio leaves the concert hall, not looking back, not caring about the three hundred dollars he just wasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i've been listening to this song forever and it just reminded me so much of OiKage that i had to write about it. i hope you guys enjoy this, i had a good time writing this so i hope you enjoy reading <3
> 
> \---  
> twitter: @sunnylou_


End file.
